Sabrina
'Sabrina Kim '''is a main character in the eighth and ninth seasons, ''Insinuation and Hellfire, as the friend of Landon and Austin as well as an aspring photographer. She made her first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch." Appearances ''Insinuation'' Sabrina made her first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch," the premiere episode of Insinuation. She was caught taking pictures outside the Sheriff's house. She is an aspiring photographer. She is dating Bryce, unaware of his relationship with Christie. Sabrina is also recently divorced from Oliver Winthrop. After Austin's disappearance, Sabrina teams up with Landon to find him. They succeed, finding Austin alive in Huckleberry Mine. Starting in "Dead in the Ground," Sabrina, Austin, and Landon formed a secret alliance in which only the three of them know of Austin's survival. They devised a plan to hide a corpse in Austin's place in case the Killer came back for him. In "Cardiff," Sabrina is accepted into a discontinued photography program in Cardiff, unknowingly concocted by her boyfriend, Bryce. She temporarily departs in this episode. She calls Landon in "Scarlet Suit," asking him to take pictures of the new crime scene. Sabrina connects the murders of Sheila, Dr. Hartigan, and Jet together and departs from England early, having realized the whole trip was a scam. She claims to know the owner of the knife, revealed in the next episode to be Father Kelly. She breaks up with Bryce upon her return, having racked up an exhorbitant bill whilst in England, and begins to take a liking to Landon. Sabrina talks to Austin about her past marriage to Oliver Winthrop and how she divorced him when he started taking a liking to only activities outside the house, not wanting to spend time with her. He was an initial suspect in the Jet Sterling case, but was cleared of suspicion when his alibi was airtight. When Isobel Sterling is murdered, Sabrina takes pictures with her camera of the crime scene for forensic evidence. In "Still Alice," Sabrina asks Landon out on a date. Their happiness is interrupted when Alice and Christie are found dead. After reading a note left behind by Christie, Sabrina and Landon realize that Katherine Devereaux may be the Killer. In "Checkerboard," Sabrina and Landon learn of the plot behind the killings and Sabrina sends Landon to arrest Katherine. When Sabrina stays behind to log off Ophelia's computer, she watches the live feed from the Church in which Austin confronts the Father. When he says "you shouldn't be here," she notices that the Father doesn't seem scared, just surprised, as if Austin really shouldn't be in the Church. She runs a search on him and learns that he is also from Torrance and may be a possible suspect. She runs to find the Sheriff and witnesses Austin murdering the forensic artist and security guard, revealing his identity as the Killer. In "Sin," Sabrina told the Sheriff everything she knew about Austin and how she survived his task (see the episode). She later helped the town with its evacuation. She and the rest of Sawyer Gulch were evacuated to Boot Hill. ''Hellfire'' Sabrina returned for the season premiere, "Blown Away." She an ten others volunteered to aid in the FBI's Torrance investigation and traveled with the others to Love, Arizona, where the FBI was being based. She becomes an ally and friend of Cas Redwood after he has a meltdown. She accompanies him and others to Torrance to find Cecil. After casualties, however, she is taken with Brian Balik and Oliver Winthrop to safety. Despite Oliver's continued affections for her, Sabrina rebuffs him yet again. In "Titanium," she and the others celebrate the end of the Torrance Case. In "Born to Die," Cas, Theo, Sabrina, and Landon go to Key West, Florida to investigate the disappearance of Katherine Devereaux and her family. They locate the four children in the basement of their elementary school. Afterward, the eldest child reveals their kidnapper to be Bryce Johnston. In the Where Are They Now Segment, Sabrina married Landon and had three children. Character Namesake Sabrina's name and surname are taken from two Survivor contestants from Survivor: One World. Costume Sabrina wears a blue shirt with a camera around her neck. She has her auburn hair in pigtails and wears light jeans and casual shoes. Trivia *Sabrina was not originally supposed to be a friend of Landon and Austin; it was retroactively added after the first draft of the premiere was written. Category:Characters Category:Insinuation Characters Category:Hellfire Characters